Glamour Lust
by EricFancier
Summary: When Bill is away, Eric comes out to play. Will Sookie be able to resist his glamour? Set at the end of S1E09. Strong adult themes.


**Authours notes: This story is based on the characters as they appear in the TV-show "True Blood" and not in the "Southern Vampire" books, since I have not read them. Enjoy!**

A sharp, rasping noise came from one of the windows and Sookie's heart skipped a beat. It took several tense seconds for her to realize that it had only been a tree branch sliding across the glass. She let out a little sigh and closed her eyes. Bill's house was old and full of sounds, creaking every time the wind brushed around the walls, almost as if it were breathing. Sookie lay in his bed fully clothed and the sheets wore his smell mingled with her own. She tucked them around her frozen body and breathed in. Bill. God, how she missed him. His desperate kisses when he left still lingered on her lips and her heart ached when she thought about what he was going to face. She would count every long hour until he returned. But it'd be okay, it had to be, she would be okay. She had assured Sam this very firmly when he had called her twice that night, from custody where he was being held for reasons unclear (it had something to do with his parents not being nudists, but Sookie hadn't really bothered to listen that much). However, as she lay staring at the roof in a house that was still spooky despite the fact that all the lights were on, she felt far from okay. She felt wide awake and tired at the same time, and she couldn't seem to relax even the slightest. She hated herself for it, but the thought of having someone there with her, anyone, didn't feel all that bad anymore.

The doorbell rang. At first Sookie thought she'd only imagined it; the sound was so unreal to her. But then a big balloon of hope erupted inside her chest.

"Bill!" she gasped and flung her legs over the side of the bed. The wooden floor was cool against her bare feet as she rushed out of the room, her hair whipping around her shoulders. She had gotten well down the middle of the stairs when her thoughts came to a halt. This was Bill's house, why on earth would he ring the doorbell? Had he done so because he didn't want to scare her when he returned? Sookie thought, but she felt her hope shrink away and be replaced by a cold streak of fear. _If it wasn't Bill outside the door, then who was it?_

Sookie swallowed hard and walked slowly down the rest of the stairs. Stepping across the hall over to the door seemed to take an eternity. The hallway was bright, but she saw nothing but pitch-black darkness through the small windows beside the door. But she had to know, and there was only one way to find out. Sookie braced herself and peered out through the glass. The man on the porch was so tall that she had to look up to see all of him. His long blonde hair looked almost silver in the darkness, and he glanced right at her. Sookie sighed loudly, cursing slightly under her breath, and opened the door.

"Mr. Northman. What brings you here?"

Eric did not have his arms crossed as he usually had; instead his hands were leisurely tucked in the pockets of his jeans. Sookie found it hard to keep her gaze locked with his, it was so intense.

"May I come in?"

His voice was dark, yet it had an overtone of something playful, like crystal bells over dark velvet. Was it his accent? Sookie couldn't tell, and she refused to let it get to her. She raised her head and closed the door a little bit, so that only her body could fit in the doorway.

"I trust it you need no invitation. This is not a mortal's residence after all."

Eric cocked his head to the side and the left corner of his mouth curled upwards somewhat.

"You're quite right. But then again, politeness has always been one of my traits."

"What do you want?" Sookie said, a little harsher than she'd intended to. She didn't like the way he looked at her, and she certainly didn't like the way her knees weakened when he did.

"I want to talk to you. About Bill."

The mentioning of Bills name sent a rush of anxious thoughts through Sookie's head. The fact that Eric was here… nothing bad could have happened, could it?

"What about him?" she said, in a way that regrettably put all her emotions on display.

Eric nodded in the direction of the hallway and raised his eyebrows. Sookie lowered her gaze and hesitated for a short second before she moved away, letting Eric inside.

The moment the blonde vampire stepped into the hall, Sookie's mind was overflowed with a powerful sensation. She felt like there were tiny strands of energy straining the air between them, creating a strong physical urge inside of her to move closer to Eric. She had to fight hard to resist it, but when she shook her head slightly the feeling seemed to subside. She looked up at Eric, and though he didn't smile she was somehow sure that he was amused.

"You need to tell me what's going on. I thought you were supposed to be with Bill at the tribunal."

Sookie was surprised her voice sounded so calm.

"Oh, he'll manage without me. He's a big boy."

"Pam and that other vampire-"

"… is with him, yes. He'll be fine."

Eric's soft tone should have calmed Sookie, but it didn't, not at all. There was something masked under it, something raw and very unsettling. Eric noticed the way Sookie was staring at him, and moved one step closer. Sookie found herself unable to move away.

"Now, you need to tell me… What is it about Bill that makes you his?"

The question sounded perfectly casual, but in many ways it wasn't. Sookie felt her cheeks turn red but she ignored it and pressed her lips together.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're in love."

Eric almost laughed.

"Vampires don't know love. We know only lust."

Eric's words hurt Sookie, more than they should, because deep down she had wondered too, after all Bill had never said that he loved her-

"Bill loves me! He protects me, he killed to protect me! If he hadn't done it you would have let Longshadow rip my throat out without even batting an eye!"

She was trembling now, and she gasped as Eric closed the distance between them to mere inches.

"My dear Sookie, that's where you're wrong. I needed Bill to kill Longshadow, because that would put him out of the way…"

The whole situation and the danger of it hit Sookie like a fist. She turned away from Eric and stumbled out onto the floor, turning her gaze onto one of the walls. Her heart was pounding madly and the air grew steadily harder to breathe. She shut her eyes tight.

"I want you to leave now." she said, but it sounded more like a plead than a command.

The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that she heard was her own frightened intakes of breath. Then, two big hands landed softly on her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her hair, baring her neck… and her whole body beckoned to his touch, the strings of energy were magnetic, making her arch her back to meet Eric's muscular chest. Her blood was betraying her, churning in her every vein just due to the presence of the ancient vampire, it answered him, pooling between her thighs, making her ache… Suddenly, Eric's lips were tracing her earlobe, lower, sending goose bumps down her spine. One of his hands traveled down to curl around her hip…

"Please leave…" she said just as his lips pressed against her collarbone. Eric brought his mouth back up to her ear.

"You must understand, I'm used to getting what I want… And I want you."

His voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

Sookie's breath hitched in her throat.

"That's not-"

Quicker than a heartbeat, Eric turned Sookie around so that she was facing him. Every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now she could only see him, and it scared her, captivated her. His mouth was slightly open, baring his fangs. His eyes were like fire and ice, burning their way into her very core. And now, she realized what he was doing.

"Don't you dare try and glamour me, it won't work anyhow." she said, suddenly aghast.

Eric moved both of his hands up to Sookie's face, and his eyes widened all the way. Sookie felt the defense she had fought so hard to maintain crumble and vanish like leaves in the wind, his energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud.

"Really?" Eric hissed, then his mouth was on hers and he had her.

Eric was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the dusty wall. His lover body moved in between her legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Sookie gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her mound. He was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in. A groan escaped Eric's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts. Sookie had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivore lust, she had never needed to be fucked this badly… Her nails clawed marks on Eric's torso under his black t-shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his beautiful chest covered in a shimmer of blonde hair. Sookie took advantage of his position and enclosed one his nipples with her abused lips. Eric tossed his head back with a 'mhm' and pressed her harder into the wall. Before Sookie knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled down her bra and exposed her breasts. His mouth was all over her, tasting her skin like a starving man. His hot breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping her just barely and Sookie moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"Need you… need you now…" she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was singing, every stroke from Eric's tongue transforming into sparks, making her pussy wetter, slicker… Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts and panties. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she jolted. Eric pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath. He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"I can smell him on you… I'll get rid of it!" he hissed and heaved her up.

Sookie yelped as he buried his fangs in her neck, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke. She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him in pleasure.

He was huge; she could not recall ever feeling so entirely filled, so completely seized. Tiny beads of blood poured down her burning skin to her cleavage as Eric was drinking and licking her wound, a low, guttural sound in his throat. It seemed to take all his power to tear his mouth away and when he did his face was flushed and no longer pale. He pressed his forehead against Sookie's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer… Sookie closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind. She saw stormy seas, snowy landscapes, wild fires, banquets and women, many images of beautiful women… But one image was stronger than the others, and that was the one of Sookie herself, lying naked and wanting on a deer hide… Suddenly, Eric's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building like a fire in her throbbing crease, forming a cry in her lungs. Eric pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she felt his heart race.

"_Satan i helvete, din fitta_…!" he moaned, and then he was cumming, riding Sookie's own orgasm like a wave, fucking her through it with hard, slick thrusts until there was no spasms left in her thighs and no air left in her chest. Their movements slowly subsided and Sookie panted against Eric's neck.

Eric backed away from the bed, crossed his arms and admired his work. Sookie was tucked in and peacefully asleep, wearing only her bra and panties. The shorts lay neatly folded on the dresser. He had dabbed the wound on her neck with a few drops of his own blood, and it would be completely healed come morning. Only a slight blush on the young woman's face spoke of what just had happened. The blonde vampire leaned forward and stroked her lips lightly with his fingers before he turned around and walked out of the room.

The night was cool against his heated skin. He felt alive in the strangest of ways. It had taken a tremendous amount of his power to glamour Sookie, though her blood seemed to have restored him. He doubted that she would remember any of it, and if she did, it would only be in the form of a suggestive feeling, a burning sensation each time she saw him… and that would please him very much indeed. The moonlight created and eerie aura around Eric as the trees swallowed him. He was in no rush back to the tribunal. He hauled up the remains of Sookie's shirt that he had tucked inside his pocket and breathed in her smell. Bill would never find out. And if he did… a wicked smile formed on Eric's lips. _The devil may care._


End file.
